Just A Kiss
by HC247
Summary: This was different. She was different. And he would wait as long as he had to before he allowed something to happen that they might later regret...A softer side of the classic ALAYM scene. Fiyeraba.


**Yes, it's another ALAYM fic. Basically, because I could and also I wanted to explore a little more of a softer side. Trust me, I love the desperation and passion that's characteristic of the song as much as anyone, but this is just another way I thought it could have gone. I hope you'll give it a chance! And please review :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>This was what heaven felt like.<p>

It had to be.

Wrapped securely in a pair of strong arms, Elphaba felt an involuntary sigh leave her as warm lips separated from her own. Attempting a shaky smile, he laughed awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. This was uncharted territory, so to speak. Having always been one who liked to be in control of herself and her surroundings, it was a whole new feeling entirely to be so open, so vulnerable, to a man that could very well be plotting her demise even as he held her in his arms.

Bringing her eyes to his face, she studied him, attempting to gauge his reactions, intentions, motives, anything. His blue eyes crinkled around the edges as they narrowed, he himself trying to figure out exactly what was going on inside her head to make her gaze at him so intently. In a half attempt to charm her, he gave her a lopsided smile that did things to her stomach that no smile should ever have the right to do, and it was then that she realized.

She could care less about his purpose. If he wanted to kill her at this moment, so be it.

At least she would die having known some measure of happiness.

"What are you thinking?" Thankfully, she realized that if he were about murder her, he was not likely to inquire about her thoughts or be smiling at her as he was doing now. That would require nothing short of brilliance to lull her into that false a security. She knew he was bright down deep, but she doubted his brilliance reached that level.

Safe in the knowledge that her life was not in danger, she allowed herself to relax a bit and answer his question after a brief pause. "I was just coming to the conclusion that you're not about kill me where I lay and carry my body back to the Emerald City as a trophy."

The expression on his handsome face was almost comical as he tried to digest her statement, but only managed to reply with a semi-horrified, "What?"

She shrugged. "You really can't blame me for wondering. After all, were out here in the woods alone, secluded by rows and rows of thick forest. It's quite an effective place for murder, actually."

She could hear the crickets chirp as the silence stretched between them. Fiyero gazed quizzically at her for a moment before, replying, "I'm going to ignore that comment and chalk it up to exhaustion. Believe me, Elphaba; I have no intentions of harming you. If anything, your honor would have a greater chance of being in danger than your life."

She froze at his words, asking in a quiet voice laced with steel, "Should I be worried about my honor?"

His eyes' widened at as he realized the implications of his words. Calling himself every kind of fool, he quickly apologized, "Elphaba, I'm sorry. Again, my mouth seems to operate faster than my brain. Sometimes I wonder if I even have one at all."

She laughed, "You're far from the only one, believe me."

He threw a playful glare at her, but his smile betrayed him. "I know all I need to know," he concluded as he leaned down to press his lips firmly to hers, kissing her once, twice, lingering a third time.

"Oh, sweet Oz..." she swore as she pulled away.

"What?"

"The rumors were true." Shaking her head, she smirked. "You really are one hell of a kisser." A shrug. "Not that I have much to compare it to."

Fiyero laughed, "As long as I'm your best kiss, that's all that matters."

Elphaba grew quiet then, causing Fiyero to worry if he'd said something wrong. Before he could ask her, she shyly met his gaze and admitted in a whisper, "Fiyero….you're my only kiss."

"Oh…"

They both grew silent then, not quite sure how to proceed. Fiyero knew he was treading thin ice when he joked about the kiss. He knew she was inexperienced, but he never imagined that she had never been touched by a man at all. He just…assumed that there had been at least one other person in her life. Looking at her, he wondered if any other man had the privilege to see what he saw: A beautiful, spirited woman who was fiercely loyal and unbelievably determined with so much love to give. Unable to stop himself, he gave into the urge to kiss her again, to convince her that she was worthy of being wanted, worthy of caring about.

He was fairly confident Elphaba would accept his tender kiss, his gentle embrace. What he hadn't expected was her reaction. She returned his wife with a ferocity that took his breath away, pulling his body closer, winding her long fingers through his hair as she angled her mouth deeper into his. Taking the lead, Fiyero allowed her to roll them so she lay beneath him, clearly aware of what his body wanted and willing her own to accept it. She learned fast, he realized.

Too fast.

Too fast, too much, too soon.

With a ragged breath, he tore away from her warm and willing embrace, willing himself to regain some control before he spoke. He dared not look at her, for once pleading look or one whispered word would sent them past the point of no return. This was different. _She_ was different. And he would wait as long as he had to before he allowed something to happen that they might later regret.

"Fiyero?" He turned to her, taking in her stormy eyes and swollen lips. "Are you alright?"

He rolled away from her, putting some much needed space between them "Fine. Just fine." His voice was throaty, still weak from the rush of desire. "I just…"

"You don't want to," she said, flatly. Sitting up, she hugged herself, suddenly aware of the cool night air. "Of course, you don't. Look at you. You're you and I'm…me," she finished lamely. "I can't say that I blame you. I wouldn't want to touch me either if I were you."

"Elphaba, stop," he commanded. Coming to take a seat beside her, Fiyero placed an arm around her shoulders, effectively stopping her from wrenching away from his grasp. "I didn't stop because I don't want to. _Believe me_, I want to."

"I don't understand, Fiyero," she said softly, daring a glance at him. "You steal away with me, risk everything, and tell me you love me, but when I'm ready to give you what you seemingly want to so bad, you reject me." She brought her gaze forward, staring into the forest. "I know I'm not exactly an expert, but you had no problem taking it from girls you claim to never have cared about. Somehow I'm not following your logic."

Sighing deeply, Fiyero placed a finger under her chin, turning his face to his and meeting her gaze. 'Listen to me. I'm not proud of my past. At all. I admit I've done a lot of stupid things in my life and, unfortunately, that included finding meaningless and short-lived pleasure where I could and was convenient at the time. Elphaba, I don't want that to be one of these times." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I care about you too much."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she pouted, "We don't even know if we'll see each other after tonight, Fiyero. We could have no hope of a future together. I guess I just wanted to make this was real. That you really love me as much as you say you do."

"Well, you're going to have to trust me, then," he whispered. "Elphaba, you have no idea how hard it is for me to control myself when I'm with you. I've been waiting years to tell you how I feel and now that I have, I can't imagine my life without you." Holing her tightly, he confessed, "I can't promise what tomorrow will bring, but I will do everything in my power to spend it with you."

"It feels right when I'm with you," she whispered into his shoulder. "I just want you to know how much I love you, how much I always have." She shrugged, "I thought that was what people in love did."

"It is," he assured her, chuckling to himself. "And I would love nothing more than to love you right here and now. You take my breath away, Fae, in the best possible way." He allowed himself a kiss, brief and potent to accentuate his point. "But the fact of the matter is, it's late and we're exhausted."

"From what I hear, that's never stopped you before," she pointed out, placing a green hand alongside his face. "Although, you're whimsical theory is not without its appeal. Foolishly romantic, but completely unrealistic."

"I love you," he said simply. "I'm not going to push you into something you're not ready for."

"How do you know I'm not?" she challenged.

"I don't," he conceded, "But I do know what a big step it is. Fae, you froze the first time I took your hand. Trust me; it might be best if we ease into this. The bottom line," he said logically, "Is that I care about you too much to rush this. You are my future, Elphaba. My world and my home. We have our whole lives to figure this out together."

"You're an idiot," but there was a smile hidden in her voice.

"Saying 'no' to you? I might very well be." He flashed her a half smile. "Come on, love. You're exhausted and need to rest." He lay down beside her on the forest floor. "Get some sleep."

Placing her head on his shoulder, she asked, "What about you?"

"I'll keep watch, "he assured her, placing his head alongside hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." After a moment, she said, "Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

She paused. "…Thank you. For waiting, I mean."

She felt his chuckle against her back. "I love you, Elphaba." Finding herself being drawn backwards, she breathed in sharply as she felt him capture her lips in a fierce kiss, lingering just a bit longer than necessary. Pulling away, she saw the hunger glittering in his blue eyes. Giving her a wink that dared her to question his feelings, he whispered, "Consider that a preview." Tucking her back against his side, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she whispered, curling closer to him and taking his hand. Staring down at their entwined fingers, she felt a satisfied smile cross her lips and she thanked the stars above for the man beside her and his ability to send her halfway to heaven with just a simple kiss.


End file.
